


Still A Better Love Story Than Twilight

by scriptophobia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human Sleep | Remy Sanders, M/M, Twilight References, Vampire Logic | Logan Sanders, and guys?? its so bad??, and remy is GAY, i genuinely cannot think of anything else to tag so uh lemme know if i missed something, i had to read a transcript to get the references right, like..... too many, logan is STRONK, okay back to tags, remember the meme "still a better love story than twilight"?, so nows that the title, who let me read it in literally fourth grade, yeah so i thought of that while writing this and CRIED, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: Remy thinks Logan is a vampire. Logan thinks Remy is a dumbass. Somehow, they're both correct.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Still A Better Love Story Than Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> did a fic trade with my friend @emo-disaster on tumblr!! they asked for supernatural losleep and honestly who can go wrong with some vampires? (it's me, i can, by adding twilight references every other sentence. i dont even like twilight) ((i was totally on team jacob though js))
> 
> hmu on tumblr @heavenly-roman or ill make u read through the transcript with me (dibs on edward)

It starts off relatively normal for two college students paired up for a project. 

Remy Morpheus gets paired with Logan Berry, and he couldn’t be more ecstatic. The two have a few mutual friends, so Remy knows - Logan gets the job done, whatever it takes. Remy knows that, despite his insistence that a regular sleep schedule is vital, Logan rarely sleeps. Remy knows that Logan is  _ basically  _ a vampire.

Logan Berry gets paired with Remy Morpheus, and he couldn’t be more miserable. The two have a few mutual friends, so Logan knows - Remy slacks off as much as possible. Logan knows that, despite his addiction to coffee, Remy sleeps for at least ten hours a night. Logan knows that Remy thinks he’s  _ basically  _ a vampire. Logan also knows that, for once in his life, Remy happens to be right.

“Okay, so I think we should make a powerpoint, and - Why are you staring at me?” Logan looks up from his notebook to see Remy’s eyes peering over his second cup of coffee.

“Oh, nothing, you just look a lot more vampiric in person,” Remy shrugs. 

“I’m surprised you even know that word,” Logan mutters, sipping his own coffee. He smirks when Remy makes an offended noise.

“I’d knock your coffee over if it wouldn’t pain me so much to do so,” threatens Remy.

“If you want me to function properly, you’d let me keep my coffee.”

“Thought you functioned on drinking the blood of the innocent?” Remy teases, earning a swift kick to the shin. Logan refocuses himself at the task at hand, signaling Remy to join him.

The pair stays at the cafe for quite a few hours, enough for the sun to go down and for the owners to politely kick them out. They’re walking back to their respective dorms, laughing and chatting when Remy smirks. “So, you made us stay there until it got dark because vampires like you can’t go out into the sunlight?”

“I’m not sure if you noticed, considering you're one of the most oblivious people I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting,” Logan starts, earning a slap on the arm from his offended classmate. He continues, “But I  _ did  _ make it to our destination in the sunlight. Also, you’ve been watching too much Twilight.”

“You’re just mad that Edward Cullen is way hotter than you.”

“Absolutely not, you heathen.”

“Jacob is hotter too,” Remy says, teeth chattering. Logan rolls his eyes and shrugs off his jacket, handing it to his companion.

At Remy’s bewildered look, Logan explains, “You need it a lot more than me, and I’ll be fine.”

Remy hesitantly takes the jacket, brushing his hand against Logan’s. “My god, Logan, your hand is… pale white and ice cold.”

“Was that another damn Twilight reference?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“And your eyes change color, and sometimes you speak like - like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight. ... How old are you?”

Logan pauses their walking and fixes Remy with a glare. “I’m not finishing your quote, Remy.” He begins walking again, then pauses and looks back with confusion. “And why do you have that quote memorized?”

“In case the opportunity arises to make fun of your vampiric tendencies,” Remy shrugs. He pouts, “Pretty please finish the quote for me?”

“Remy.”

“Logan.”

“I will never,  _ ever,  _ finish that quote.”

“I’ll buy your coffee for the rest of our project meetings?”

“ _ Fine _ ,” Logan sighs. He gives Remy one last pleading look, and when Remy motions for him to speak, the vampire finally gives in. Mumbling, he says, “Twenty.”

Beaming, Remy replies, “How long have you been twenty?”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

“A...A while.”

“I know what you are,” Remy moves towards Logan, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“That’s enough, Remy.” Logan pushes the taller student away from him, suddenly very nervous. He’s hoping he’s able to keep himself from being revealed this time,  _ thank you very much _ .

“Damn, babes, why so defensive?” Remy asks, stumbling from the shove and holding his hands up in surrender. He grins, “Unless…”

“Remy, stop it.”

“It makes sense, you know.”

“Not now, Rem.”

“Your allergy to garlic.”

“Remy.”

“Your lack of sleep.”

“Remy Morpheus.”

“Your freezing cold body temperature.”

“Remy, that’s  _ enough _ !” 

If Logan’s booming voice wasn’t enough to shut Remy up, the shorter student pressing him up against a brick wall with fire in his eyes sure does the trick. Remy swallows hard, and he is quickly reminded of how damn gay he is. “It, um… it explains your - your, uh… your strength, too.”

Logan shoves him harder and Remy winces - the rough brick digging into his back through Logan’s jacket is unpleasant, to say the least. “Sorry, sorry!” Remy whimpers.

That seems to break Logan out of his haze, hands releasing from Remy’s jacket lapels. He backs up and shakes his head, as if clearing all thoughts from his mind. His breath is laboured as he says, “God, Remy, I- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to… hurt you.”

Remy pushes himself off of the wall and fixes his jacket. He mumbles a quick, “‘m fine,” before pushing past Logan.

Not wanting Remy to leave, surprising even himself with that revelation, Logan calls after him, “Say it.”

Successful to Logan’s plan, Remy stops in his tracks and turns around. “Excuse me?”

“Out loud. Say it.” 

At Remy’s shocked smile, Logan finds himself free of regret - approximately the opposite of how he  _ thought _ he would feel. Remy continues the quote, “Vampire.”

Logan takes a step towards Remy, lowering his voice. “Are you afraid?”

Remy closes the distance between the two, laughing fondly, “Now who’s watching too much Twilight?”

“Still you.” Logan chuckles gently. “Answer me - are you afraid?”

“No.” Remy leans his head down, touching his forehead to Logan’s chilled skin.

“Then ask me the most basic question: what do we eat?” Logan moves his head down to Remy’s neck, grazing his teeth - no,  _ fangs _ , Remy reminds himself - against his soft skin.

Remy shivers, once again glad that Logan lent him his jacket (of which he was  _ absolutely _ planning on stealing). “You won’t hurt me.”

“No, I won’t,” Logan breathes against Remy’s neck. “I would never hurt you.”

“Okay,” Remy nods, jostling Logan’s place. He tilts Logan’s head up, looking him in the eyes. “One question, though.”

“Go ahead.”

“Do you actually sparkle in the sunlight?”

Logan scoffs and pushes himself off of Remy, walking away and shaking his head fondly. “No,” He calls behind him. “It’s more of a bad sunburn.”

“Boring.” Remy skips up to him, and they continue walking to their dorms. Remy, as stealthily as he can, slips his hand into Logan’s. Logan pretends not to notice. When Remy goes to remove his hand, though, Logan gives him a reassuring squeeze. “And is that why you denounce Christianity? Because of crosses, and holy water? What happens if you get splashed?”

“Precisely. It’s much easier to excuse my aversion to the religion on science than the true reasons. As for being splashed, I’d get really bad burns, reminiscent of chemical burns.”

“And you really can’t have garlic? So no italian food?”

“I can, but that comes with burns as well.”

“Your food must taste horrible.”

“You forget what I eat, Remy.”

“Oh! So no italian chefs, then?”

“Remy, shut up.”

“It was just a  _ question _ !”

“... No italian chefs.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drink my blood if you see a typo
> 
> i read too many twilight quotes for yall not to comment on this or give it kudos pls
> 
> [ if you liked this, consider buying me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lextriestowrite)


End file.
